Modern computer systems include a variety of different applications, programs, tools, etc. to perform a number of different operations and tasks. Many such computing systems have a web browser application that is used to access resources (e.g., web pages, services, applications, etc.) over one or more networks (e.g., a local area network (LAN), an Intranet, the Internet, etc.). These resources are often hosted on other computing systems connected to the one or more networks. In many cases, a web browser application uses a hypertext transport protocol (HTTP)-based technology to access such resources.
Some computing systems host resources that are accessed often and/or by many clients. These computing systems may have several instances of the resources and include a load balancer to distribute the requests for the resources across the instances of the resources. This way, one instance of the resources is not overloaded when the computing system receives a sudden increase in requests for resources.